


Comatose

by Kinkyweeb69



Category: Original Work
Genre: Childhood Trauma, F/M, Hospitalization, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Mystery, Not a Love Story, Paranormal, Psychological Horror, Trauma, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:39:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkyweeb69/pseuds/Kinkyweeb69
Summary: A father and his family move into his old childhood home only to have an unexpected visitor. A father's memories and his sons' agony is only the beginning.





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

 

       Bed springs creak as “He” gets onto the bunk bed. _ He _ starts to kiss the lips of the sleeping boy, inserting his tongue into the other’s mouth.

“Nh? Mph-!” The kissed wakes up and hopelessly tries to force away his brother. His efforts don’t effect the boy that is now pulling the shirt off the younger. 

“No! Stop it, Andrew!” the young Allen yells. Still, older brother, Andrew, can’t hear his pleas- he’s asleep. Andrew kisses his brother’s chest. 

“Please! St-!” Allen gets cut off as brother’s light kisses gradually move lower.

“Andrew, please! Don’t- Ah!” 

      Andrew pulls Allen’s sweatpants and underwear down, simultaneously kneeling down, and sucks his penis. Caressing the outline of Allen’s thigh.

“Nh-!!!” Allen starts to tremble as tingling sensations go up his spine. He closes his eyes waiting for the nightmare to end.

     Trying to muffle his growing voice from moaning, Allen covers his mouth to keep from hearing how lewd he’s getting. Andrew pushes Allen’s lower back forward and starts to deep throat him.

Allen pants louder when his brother sucks harder. 

“C-coming…. I’m coming..!” Allen hitches his voice. Andrew complies by sucking harder.

     Allen stifles as he comes in his brother’s mouth, panting afterwards. He opens his eyes to see what Andrew might do next, which was swallow it and fall off the bed, snoring on the floor.

Allen spent the rest of the night crying, hoping to every deity that it was over.

  
  


Chapter 1:

      That morning, Andrew woke up first.

_ What the heck am I doing on the floor? Jeez. I’m practically three step away from the top bunk.  _ Andrew thought to himself and looked to his side to see his brother asleep with tears in his eyes.

“Allen? Hey, wake up.” Andrew says as he shakes him awake.

      Confused, Allen slowly comes to his senses and jolts when he sees Andrew inches away from his face. 

“Whoa, Allen. Did you have a bad dream?”

      Allen looked questionably at his brother, then sighed. “Yeah, it was a bad dream.”

Andrew looks at him, then turns to walk out of the bedroom. As soon as he leaves, Allen pulls back the covers, noticing that he’s completely naked.

“No.” he whispers to himself, then rushes to get his clothes, heading toward the bathroom.

 

“It was a dream. Just a bad dream- nothing more,..” he repeats the mantra as he washes his body. He scrubs profusely on his pale chest, then his thighs, everywhere his brother touched him. No- where he was touched in his nightmare. Allen repeats that it was only a dream. He turns the shower off and dries his body.

     He brushes his teeth like a germaphobe and rinses his mouth, then takes a look at himself in the mirror. What he sees is a pale and slender body, shaggy golden, hair, and hazel eyes. He looks like the reflection of his older brother, yet different on the inside. After the short period of reflection, Allen gets dressed. He sighs and goes downstairs to eat breakfast. In the kitchen, Dad is getting ready to go. 

“I’m off to work. I’ll email you, tonight.” He gives a kiss to Mom.

“Later, Allen! Later, Andrew!” he says, walking out the door.

“I made breakfast for you two, so eat up!” exclaimed Mom. 

       Allen sits down at the table; Andrew, already eating his pancakes.

“Here you go, Allen,” she says warmly as she gives him the plate of pancakes.  _ Let’s have a normal day today..  _ He thinks to himself as he picks up his fork.

“Did you sleep well last night?” Mom asks cheerfully.

_ No _ , Allen thinks, but to not bring up anything, he says ‘Yeah.’ then continues to eat his food.

“That’s great! By the way, I want to remind you guys that I am going on a business trip for a few weeks. Are you okay with that?” she asks him.

“Really? I bet you’ll have a great time!” Allen smiles back.

“It’s good that you understand,” she grins back, “I know that it’s summer break, so I hope that you’ll have some fun. I’m headed to the airport now. Bye, boys!” she says as she takes her bags to the car.

“I hope she’ll have fun, too!” Andrew says to Allen. They both finished their plates and washed the dishes.

“So~ wanna watch TV?” Andrew asks.

“Uh, sure.” Allen says.

     Andrew climbs over the couch and sits. Allen rolls his eyes and walks to the couch. They flip through the stations and agree to watch Meerkat Manor. The show ends with the twins in tears.

“The poor baby Meerkat!” Andrew cries, “It was left all alone!”

     They both sit there crying for a few minutes, then Andrew asks if Allen would like to play video games. Allen simply changes the channel to something comedic. TV got boring after a while, so they decided to go ride their bikes in the park.

“Hey, Allen. Wanna go hang out by the swings?” 

     Allen nods and follows him to the field. They sit in silence next to each other, rocking back and forth with feet still on the ground.

Andrew starts to speak and turn the other way.

“I was wondering,...” Andrew sighs and continues, “Do you really not mind if we’re home by ourselves?”

        Allen is somewhat relieved that he didn’t bring up anything else and says, “I guess it’d be kind of boring, but we always seem to make things fun.” picking up speed on his swing; gradually getting off ground level and into the air.

“You’re right! We’ll be just fine on our own!” Andrew lightens up, swinging the opposite direction. He jumps off midair, “PERFECT LANDING!” applauding himself.

In mid applause, Allen jumps off, pummeling into him. 

“OUCH! AGH!” They rolled down the hill.

“Haha! I’m so dizzy!” Allen laughed. He opens his eyes to see his brother upon him and instantly shoves him off.

“OW! What the heck was THAT for?!” Andrew yells, rubbing his side.

“S-something was crawling up my shirt, so I removed it!” Allen lies, his heart pounding against his chest. He fast-stepped away from his brother.

       It was the first time he’d lied to his brother. He had to walk away in order to keep from crying.

“I’ve got to calm down,” he mumbles, “I can’t really blame him for that. We rolled down the dang hill.”

       He quickly turns around towards Andrew and asks to go home.

“Alright, let’s go” Andrew sounds a bit disappointed then gets concerned about his brother.

       Instead of riding his bike home, Allen walks with his bike next to him, pushing it. Andrew keeps his distance, just a few feet behind him. So many questions pile up in his mind, but he keeps them to himself. He doesn’t want to make Allen even more upset.  



	2. The storm isn't over

The clouds start to cover one another; rain droplets start to sprinkle onto the road. The rain gradually pours down on the twins.

“We should get moving!” Andrew shouts to him, catching up with Allen.

      Without a word, they rode their bikes to the house. Sheets of rain come down, making it difficult to see more than arm’s length. The twins power cycle to the complex and into the driveway. Allen lifts up the unlocked garage door and they both put away their bikes.

      Drenched with rain, Allen strips down to his underwear. "I'm gonna go take a shower."

“Yeah, go ahead.” Andrew responds, taking his shirt off. Lightning strikes make him close the garage. He puts his clothes into the washer and takes his shower in their parents’ bathroom.

He opens the door to see if Allen got out yet:

 _the light is still on- that’s a ‘no’, then.,_ he thinks as he closes the door. He sighs and continues to put on his pajamas.

      He turns on the TV and searches for the recorded shows he set up before they went to the park.

“I’ll just spend time down here, tonight- he needs some space, I guess...” he thought as he played the first episode of LOST.

     In the middle of the 1st episode, Andrew fell asleep. The rain outside gets softer, but the storm looms around the neighborhood.

     As the episode ends, it continues to show the Menu guide. The guide turns off and the screen starts to go to white noise. The TV automatically cuts off; silence fills the room. As the soft rain hits the windows, a shape forms on the kitchen wall. The figure morphs out and floats towards the Living room. Andrew shifts in his sleep and lays on his back as it gets closer to the couch, eyeing him, then forcing its ghost into him. Andrew’s eyes open.

    Immediately, he starts to choke and falls off the couch.

“Ah-!” Andrew yelps, unable to form words. He begins to panic and tries to take a breath of air. No matter how much his heart-beat hastens. Hyperventilating, he curls up into a ball. His chest hurts like pins being stuck from the constricted flow of air; black spots form in his eyes.

 _I'm..going to die.._ He thinks as he loses conscious.

 

   Suddenly, the lightning strikes outside the house and light up the room. Once, then again. As it strikes for a third time, _He_ gasps for air; holding his arms as he sits up. He slowly turns to the stairs.

   Moments before, Allen is in the twins’ bathroom. He turns on the shower and waits for the water to get warm. He opens the glass door and steps in: _I wonder if Andrew is still watching his recordings._ He thinks as he sighs to himself, picking up the soap. The bathroom fogs up and steam puffs out of the doorway. Allen turns and rinses the suds of his arms. He jolts as the lightning strikes outside since they got home. _Damn, that storm must be picking up soon._ He thinks as the next strike catches him by surprise. As fast as the second strike came, another came behind it, cutting the power out.

    “Oh, come on~” Allen groans while turning the shower off.

   He grabs his towel from over the shower and dries his feet then steps out onto the tile floor. It’s almost pitch black in the bathroom, so he puts his arms out in front of him, stumbling towards the bathroom door. As he feels his way to the door, he bumps into something.

    “OUCH!” He yelps in disdain of whatever he walked into.

   He steps back with his hands forward, brushing over the seemingly tall object and stops in his tracks.

    “What the- Andrew, get out of the way.” he complained.

   He doesn’t answer.

“Seriously, you’re scaring me..” Allen’s voice waivers.

   Still no answer. All that can be heard is his faint breathing. Allen shifts his foot backward, his brother stepping forward in suit. His footsteps seem heavier than normal.

 _What’s going on with Andrew?_ Allen’s mind reels.

“H-hey, stop playing around. T-this isn’t funny.” Allen stutters. He takes another step back, still Andrew faintly thuds closer and closer. Instantly, Allen jumps forward, smacking Andrew to the side and makes a run for the hallway. His eyes widen with fear as his ankle is grabbed, yanking him towards the enclosed space.

“L-let go! Let go of me!” Allen becomes hysterical.

   The answer in return was being pulled back into the bathroom.

    “NO!”

   Andrew grabs Allen’s arm and pulls it across his back. “Let go, PLEASE!” Allen yells. Unshaken, his brother continues and pulls Allen’s towel onto the small of his back, showing his skin- still wet.

   Allen flails his free arm to get Andrew off of him, but gets it pulled across his back as well.

    “STOP!” he screams again. The situation is worse than last night. Somehow, Andrew is much stronger than before. _He_ pushes Allen’s shoulders down, Allen’s backside shown to _him_.

   Allen begins panicking and shivering from water all over his body. Holding both of his arms with a hand on both wrists, _He_ gets the soap bar and lubricates all around Allen’s hole.

  Allen starts to wriggle and shake from him: _Andrew_ drops the soap and begins to press on Allen’s hole with his fingers- slowly probing his fingertips inside.

“Don’t!”

Allen, sprawled on the floor, weeps from the pain that Andrew left from inserting his fingers. The twitches of his anus tingles with angry throbs. His breathing hitches as the horrible ache continues. _This can't be happening.... Andrew, please!_

When he least expected it, Andrew grinds against his hole through his underwear. "He's going to-?!" Allen thought to himself. He tries to force his body back up, but the tightening of his arm holds him in place. He hears quick shuffling and dreads what might come about next. Andrew's penis slides up behind him, which makes his heart fall into a pit. He tenses, trembling with fear, the darkness shrouding around him. _He_ pushed himself into Allen. Tears rolled down his face as his mouth fell open. His weight shifted forward, failing to decrease the intense pain. There was no time to adjust himself as Andrew pushed further inside. Letting go of his arm, he gasped for the slightest breath of air, the awkward position made it hard on his chest to push against the linoleum floor. Andrew laid over him, holding his waist with one hand, and hold his other- almost as if he were caressing him. In and out- the pain never once ceased.

 _I feel like I'm going to throw up_ , he thought. His brother's thrusting pushed against his insides at an unforgiving pace, rubbing his inner walls. The gushing sounds made him feel even worse. It was _revolting_. "Ow- OUCH!"

His brother rammed harder, tearing his anus. _He_ turned him over, then kissed his lips hard. The lights flickered for an instant, as Allen's eyes tried to focus on the shadow above him. In that moment, he didn't see his brother's face. It was cruel, deadly even. Someone else was there. He wasn't sure if it was because of the tears in his eyes. Only then did he know something was off- and that 'something' was not his brother. "What  has taken over my brother?" he quietly gasps to himself.

 _He_ leans close to Allen's ear and whispered, "I've been waiting for you, Eric."

"Who is-..?" Allen passes out as _He_ finally finishes.


	3. These Dreams

_He_ stroked Allen's side then left the bathroom. As if 'Andrew' could make it as though nothing ever happened, he went to the towel closet for some wash cloths. In the dark, he moved to Allen's parents' room for gauze and rubbing alcohol. At the sink, 'Andrew' soaked the cloths in warm water, then took the supplies to the twins' bathroom. Allen was still unconscious on the floor. _He_ slowly pressed the washcloth onto Allen's wounded anus. A slight gasp of air from Allen almost made  _him_ stop. After a pause,,  _he_ continued to clean off the blood that trailed down to Allen's thigh. Finished with cleaning the exterior of Allen,  _he_ gently lifted him in a sitting-up position to remove what was inside him. Slowly, the come excreted out. _He_ wiped it with the other damp cloth. Satisfied with his job, he proceeded to pick him up and maneuvered his way through the bathroom entrance.

     A final flash of lightning struck down and lit up the hallway; soft rains swirled as the storm was lifting. In the twins' room, 'Andrew' places Allen on his bunk. _He_ rushes and grabs some pajamas out of the dresser and sits Allen up, leaning him against _his_ chest. _He_ lifts Allen's legs up to put his underwear on. Then proceeds to put his shirt on him, followed by his sweat pants. 'Andrew' picks him up again and pulls the covers back, lying him back down. _He_ went back to the bathroom to finish cleaning up the floor.

 _I don't have much time,_ 'Andrew' thought to himself. Quickly, he rearranged the bathroom, and hurried down the hall, and the stairs. The second _he_ went to the living room, the storm ended. As suddenly as it happened, the shadow expelled out of him; he fell to the floor. Slowly, he began to move. The silent scream now became audible as he awoke. "AH!" Andrew sounded from his raspy throat. As he took in deep breaths, his whole body shivered as he helped himself up. Wavering from side to side, he looked at his surroundings. He felt _displaced_.

"Why..? Why am I..?" he mumbled to himself. He can't remember how he was so far away from the couch. So far away from the living room. His shirt was uncomfortably sticking to his stomach. He felt something cold and wet on him. He looked down to his shirt and pants. "Is... this blood?!" Frantic, he turned to the stairs. He fell to the floor- his body, still unable to carry out the task quickly. "Why?.... W-what is going on?!" His mind was numb and dizzying with questions running through his mind.

"What have I done? Did I... Did I kill Allen?! I- I need to get to him!"

Andrew couldn't get the sight of his brother out of his mind. Scared eyes looking back at their murderer, lacerations all over his body, blood-soaked hair as it **_puddles around him._** The sheer image almost made him puke. He ran to the bathroom and scrubbed profusely at his hands in the sink. "Get off... Get _OFF!!_ _"_ The sink's soft pearl color now splattered with blood continued to taunt Andrew with dread for his brother's condition.

 

"Wake up......"

 

"....-ake up... wake up!"

 

"Wake up, Andrew!"

 

"Andrew..."

"ANDREW!!"

Andrew's eyes blink open as he is awakened by his father.

"D-Dad?" he stutters. He was supine on the couch as his father stood above him. Images from his dream had made him scream when he awoke. His dad was holding onto him when he screamed. Andrew cupped his mouth as he ran to the bathroom. "Andrew? Is everything alright? You were screaming as soon as I came home." he asked with concern on the other side of the door. Andrew flushed the toilet and opens the door with his hands carding through his hair wildly. "I- Allen!" he was seconds from running up the stairs when his father caught him by the arm.

"What's wrong with Allen?" he inquired.

"Don't you see the blood on me?!"

"What are you talking about? I don't see anything. Was your nightmare that ba-"

"No! I SAW IT!" Andrew's voice cracked, his eyes pleading with him.

"If you're really sure, then let's go upstairs."

Andrew ran to his room. His heartbeat was in his throat. _Allen,_ _please be okay..._ he pleaded to himself.

His father opened the door to the room. Andrew's heart seemed to thud in his ears as he awaited the sight that he would see. _His brother dead on the floor. the room in tatters with bloody hand prints everywhere. A knife or something he might have used to attack him._ Anything and everything could be behind that door.

 

"See, nothing's wrong here. He's asleep so don't bother him, okay?" he reassured him. His father was just as relieved that nothing had happened to them. Still not believing in the present fact, Andrew went up to the bunk bed, and lied his head on Allen's chest. There was a pause, as he quieted his own breathing to try and listen closely. Sighing in relief of a heartbeat let him finally relax.

 

"Get some sleep, Andrew. You've had a rough night-" his father's voice broke the silence,"- I'm off tomorrow, so we'll be able to-"

Andrew fainted and fell forward when his father caught him before he landed on the floor.

* * *

 

In the waiting room of the hospital, Andrew's father paced around. This wasn't the first time he'd come here with one of the boys. Neither was it the first that he'd been alone with them while his wife was out. All the while, he was pondering on the fact of how to tell her that one of them were back in the E.R. _especially_ Andrew. For more times than he can count, he'd brought Andrew to the hospital. He wouldn't be surprised if everyone knew his name by now.

"Mr. Terrison?" beckoned the doctor in the almost empty room.

"Yes? How is my son?"

"He's well. It was very crucial that you brought him here as soon as you did."

"Is it that bad?"

"He clearly had a panic attack and fallen unconscious due to stress. Also, his breathing was very shallow, so he's going to stay under the oxygen mask until he regains consciousness." she list out to him.

"How long will he be here?"

"A few days or more. It's only time now."

"I'll come back tomorrow."

"We'll inform you of anything if necessary."

"Thank you." he says as he gives one last glance inside the E.R. then left.

 

* * *

 

In the kitchen, waiting for a dial tone, the twins' father waits while the ringing tone is finally answered. "Hello? Hi, hun."

The conversation was long. Dispute over whether his wife should come back home the next day was getting nowhere fast. He knows that she'd just arrived at her destination, so it was futile for her to come right back home. He reassured of Andrew's health to get better before she gets back. Goodbyes were said as both sides ended the conversation. A long sigh followed by smoothing his hair back, their father went up the stairs. He went to go check on Allen- he was sleeping when he left.

"Allen?" he whispered through the cracked open doorway.

Allen was trembling and kept convulsing. "Allen!"

In the middle of his convulsions, Allen cried out,

"Andrew! Please- don't!

Who are you talking about?

Who's Eric? I-I'm not Eric!

Stop it- it hurts!!"

Allen finally awoke from his memory. He awoke to find his father crying and shocked.

"Dad? I-was I talking in my sleep?"

"Not you, too..."

"What?"

His father had already begun to hold his son as if it was the last. Mixed feeling of fear, anguish, and pain was in his father's face.


	4. Confrontations

"Dad, do you know what's going on?- With Andrew?!" Anxiously, Allen trembled at the thought of what had become of he and his brother's relationship. It was too late for things to return to how they were before any of this happened. There was no way he could stomach seeing him, let alone be anywhere near him again. After everything that he had gone through, he couldn't wrap his head around why his brother had done this to him. It would be a lifetime before forgiveness would even muster a mere thought in his mind. At this point, his father simply sat there, in a catatonic state. It was unlike him, what with his normally high-spirited attitude, the silence was too much to bear.

"Dad! Did YOU KNOW?!" His voice broke off.

"I knew something was wrong with him." he finally answered. "He was worried about you when I got home-"

"Worried.. ABOUT ME?! Dad, He-!!"

"I get that. He genuinely feared that he had killed you!" His father cut him off.

"What?" His voice was barely a whisper. The tears were choked back in his throat. 

"When I came home, Andrew was frantic. He wouldn't stop worrying about-.... He kept talking about blood."

Allen turned pale. He stumbled out of his bunk bed. It struck him hard and fast when he tried to stand up. Pieces of his memories were distorted. _I was in the shower....the lights went off... screaming... who was screaming?... How did I get here?_ Something wasn't right and he knew it.

"Dad, I don't remember how I got here..-!!" He yelped as he tripped on the bed covers. Falling to his knees, he jolted as pain shot through his lower back. In reflex, he reached behind him to rub the pain away, but was stopped due to his aching shoulder. His father went to lift his son up from the ground, only for Allen to wince at the sudden movement. "Stop! Just- stop." His father wasn't helping, he was making it worse. He was only painstakingly proving that what happened actually  _happened_ , and there was no getting around it at this point. He figured to shift his body to the side to lessen the pain, which allowed him to relax his muscles. Looking up to his concerned father, his eyes widened in fear; behind him, he could have sworn he had seen something move across the open doorway. "Dad. I think someone is in the house."

"What?!" His father immediately got up and sprinted towards the bedroom door; grabbed the nearest thing he could use as a weapon. It was one of Andrew's lacrosse sticks. Peaking out into the hallway, he gazed into his own bedroom. "Wait here."

With the lacrosse stick in hand, he stealthily made his way to he and his wife's room. He searched the whole room to make certain that the burglar wasn't in there. If anything, they couldn't have gotten very far. After searching his room from top to bottom, he figured that they maybe went down the stairs. From the balcony, the darkness consumed the bottom of the stairs, tempting him to flick up the light switch.  _Damn it, the power's out...._ He pulled out his phone from his pants pocket and turned its flashlight on.

Trudging onward, he descended down the steps, careful to not make any sudden noise. Eyeing the whole living room, he stepped to move towards the kitchen when he saw something flicker in the corner of his eye. With a swift motion, he turned and only saw the bathroom door open, and his own face mirrored back. There was nothing down there. Only him, a lacrosse stick, and his phone. Though the moment of relaxation was only brief.

A high pitched shriek sounded from upstairs.  _How did they get passed me?!_

Quickly, he made his way up the flight of stairs towards the twins' bedroom. The doorway was almost within his reach when their bedroom door slammed in his face. Whatever it was, he could only catch a glimpse of their body before he could enter the room. Trying desperately for the handle he twist and turned the doorknob. Someone was in there- with his son. 

"ALLEN!"

He began to beat at the door with the lacrosse stick, but to no avail.  _What the hell?!_ The lacrosse stick was 1 1/8x7/8 and had a heaviness to it. A hole or anything should have been created, but there was nothing there.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! GET AWAY!!"

This was frustrating- his son is barricaded from him and he was trying his best to get to him. His last resort was to break the door down with his body. He was not a very built guy, but he was sure that his average mass would work. Backing up a few, he rammed himself into the door leading with his shoulder. The door flung open and he plummeted to the floor. Winded but pumped with adrenaline, he jumped to his feet. His face contorted as he looked about the room. Whomever had been in the room with Allen had left and gone. "Allen.."

Allen was in the furthest corner of the room, hiding his head between his knees. Carefully walking up to him, he saw his pajama shirt in ruins, buttons strewn about on the floor as they sounded under his shoes. While Allen was carding through his hair, he could see the faint red bruises on his forearms, what looked to be huge hands. As he became closer, he heard him mumble repeatedly to himself. "It's not real. It's only a dream."

  _Oh, Allen...._


	5. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Terrison gets a wake up call while he dreams of his past. Forgotten memories of long ago begin to resurface.

Light shown through the curtains of the twins' room, casting thin rays onto the wall. Allen's covers were strewn about on the floor, yet that was the least of the problems. All night long, repeatedly, he mumbled his mantra. His father sat beside him, eyeing the doorway, never truly sleeping that night. There were no words to say to make that night go away, no words to comfort his son, and truly, no words to fathom what the hell happened last night. His son needed to feel safe, and the only way he could give him that was to stand guard all night long. However long that took, Allen fell asleep as soon as he could see light- giving his father about fifteen minutes of shut eye before his phone rang. It was the hospital.

 

"Good morning, this is Bright-Star Hospital. May I speak to Mr. Terrison?"

"Mr. Terrison speaking"

"Hi, Mr. Terrison. I was calling to let you know that Andrew has regained consciousness, as we were told to keep you updated."

"That's great news to hear. I'll be there shortly."

"Ok, Mr. Terrison. See you soon."

 

After the call ended, he looked over to Allen's sleeping face. He could wait a few more hours. Closing his bloodshot eyes felt wonderful. 

 

* * *

 

It was Sophomore year for the class of '85. The bell rang as teachers gave their last assignments to their students before Summer Break. The musky smell of hormonal teenagers filled the hallways as they rushed out of the classrooms. Students chatted about Vogue magazine, big hair and heavy mascara was the popular style, the new Stephen King, Kubrick, horror film was going to be out in theaters, and the Fall before, MJ came out with his big hit song about horror films with pop-locking zombies. In these times, kids stayed out until the light post turned on, towns were silent before big brand stores made 24 hour shops. It was radical.

This was also the year Ethan would finally ask Morghan out to the end of the year Bright-Star High School Dance.

 

His palms perspired as he glanced at her, fogging up the locker door his hand gripped, turning his finger tips lampshade white. The way he looked at her told it all- she was beautiful. Her brunette hair with sun kissed streaks of red, sculpted legs whose thighs could crush a melon in between. He chuckled to himself as he thought about her party trick at Jason's pool party. It was _out of this world_. Her eyes were fiery. Those eyes always commanded everyone's full attention. Which is probably why she was voted "Most likely to be a Leader". She was chatting with her girlfriends, standing by the water fountain. None of the guys dared to ask her out- she was just.... intimidating. A flame in his soul told him, "she's the one." This was his chance to ask Morghan Lasking to the dance- it was now or never.

 Closing his locker door, he almost jumped out of his pants when his math teacher was standing behind it. "Jeez! Mr. Pitt, you scared the shit out of me!"

"Language- I need to talk to you about your last test grades."

"Wrong person, Mr. Pitt."

"What? Oh! Ethan, darn it- where has that brother of your's gone?" He asked embarassed by his mistake.

"Check the caff- he's probably talking to the Football coach."

"Oh really now- not on my watch!" Mr. Pitt left the crowded hallway as quick as it would let him.

Ethan turned back in anticipation towards the water fountain- sighed in relief that she was still chatting.  Again, he strode over to her. 

_Morghan Lasking, may I ask you to the dance? M-Morghan Lasking, may I ask you to dance with me- at the dance? Dang it- get it together,  Ethan._

Getting to her was no easy task. It was like playing Frogger trying to walk opposite the flow of teenagers in that bustling hallway. He dodged bookbags and jerry curls all the while, fixing his lines.

There she was- confidence in her posture and eye catching.

He tapped one of the girls' shoulders, "Hey, sorry to interrupt, but mind if I chat with Morghan for a sec?"

The girls scoffed and looked at Morghan. "It'll only be a sec~ see you later!" She waved "bye" to her friends. 

"You had something to tell me, um-"

"Ethan. Uh, Ethan Terrison. I have an identical twin."

"Oh yeah! How's it going?"

He had a loss for words as she smiled warmly and the most hypnotizingly beautiful eyes.  _Aw man, I'm in love._

 

_"Ethan?"_

"Oh! Right- I have been doing fine. There was something that I wanted to ask you, Morghan"

"What is it?" 

"May I take you to the dance this Friday?" 

_please say yes, please say yes~_

_She opened her mouth in reply,  yet the words never came out. He never heard them as a student rounded the corner of the hallway- crashing into him. Time slowed down and as he fell to the floor, teens gathered around him as Morghan turned from calm to shock._


End file.
